


The Boar and The Lion

by crestbearer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Out of Character, Random & Short, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestbearer/pseuds/crestbearer
Summary: All she could get from Dimitri was him clenching his fist. She tightened her grip onto him, looked him deeply into his eyes and asked him silently:"When will you stop being the boar you are? And when will you start retaking your honor as the Lion Prince?"Dimitri is lost in his feral self. Byleth has to at least try to talk to him.





	The Boar and The Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear friend Katja :3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+friend+Katja+%3A3).

> Hello dear readers out there! This is my first Fanfic on AO3 (my first Fanfic at all, actually), so I still don't quite know how the tags, etc. function ^^"  
Here are some quick notes:  
English is not my native language, so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance.  
Dimitri and F!Byleth are a bit OOC in this work, but I will try to stay as close to their original appearance as possible.  
This work contains spoilers for the Blue Lions/Azure Moon Route of the game and takes place before Dimitri gains his sanity back.  
Without further ado, let's get started!

_"He's a boar. Nothing more, nothing less. He was always one, and he will always be one."_  
  


Byleth couldn't forget Felix's harsh words. Every day she'd hear them again and again in her head, and every day she found herself thinking: _No. He's not like that. He's Dimitri. The crown prince. The next king. He has always been a brave lion. Not some mindless boar._

But as time passed, she began to question her own thoughts. She had seen her comrades: Eyeing the young prince like he was soaked in blood, whispering how concerned they were about their friend.

She had seen Dimitri himself: Destroying Iron and Steel Lances on the battlefield as if they were made out of bread. Standing still for hours in the cathedral and then suddenly screaming at the demolished wall. Completely ignoring his comrades' pleas and advices and insisting on reckless, illogical strategies.

As time passed, she began to believe that Felix was right after all.

_But I don't want to believe that..._  
  


For her, he has always been a lion. He has always been a strong-willed, powerful lion. And she wasn't going to do nothing while this this lion slowly descended into being a boar.  
  
  
  
  
  


It was late in the evening when she left the training grounds to finally confront Dimitri with himself. She layed down her sword, walked towards the dorms and tried to keep her heart from beating so fast. She wasn't afraid or nervous; she was rather excited, actually.

When she stood before his room, she breathed out and didn't hesitate to open the door. Dimitri, who sat on his bed, stared at her like she was a ugly monster, unbelieving of the fact that his professor just stormed into his room. He wanted to grab Areadbhar, wanted to shout at her and chase her out of his room, but he didn't; something stopped him.

Without a word, she closed the door, walked towards Dimitri and stared into his eyes for a long time. Complete silence spreaded over them, like a veil of darkness that devours all words.

After what felt like an eternity, she sat down on his lap, wrapping her legs tightly around his hips, placing her hands on his neck and locking her gaze with his; still without words.

After some dangerous silence, he grabed her shoulders roughly and tried to get her off her, but she started speaking.

"What happened to you? You were a proud, strong, intelligent lion once. You cared like a father for your comrades. You charged into battle for honor, for the safety of your people and your friends. You guided your troups like a true leader into battle. You showed them the way to victory."

Silence.

"And now? Now... You're just a boar." Her voice got weaker. "A mindless, stupid, egoistic, cold-hearted boar." Her gaze met his again. Still no answer.

"You turn away from your friends. From Mercedes, from Sylvain, Ingrid, Felix, from Annette and Dedue, from poor Ashe. You fight for blood instead of peace, you fight for yourself instead of your people. You throw yourself into danger recklessly and you don't care at all about this _damned_ world around you."

All she could get from Dimitri was him clenching his fist. She tightened her grip onto him, looked him deeply into his eyes and asked him silently:

"When will you stop being the boar you are? And when will you start retaking your honor as the Lion Prince?"

Even if these were only a few words, Byleth was tired. Her voice was hoarse, and all she could to was looking into Dimitri's eyes and hoping for an answer. But she wouldn't get one.

Disappointed; but mostly in herself; she stood up and walked to the door to leave this room filled with unspoken thoughts and griefs.

She felt a rough, cold hand grabbing her own as she went to leave. Surprised and caught off guard, she looked at Dimitri.

"The dead must know salvation. And I must join them soon." That was everything she could hear from him. Finally, he let her go and she had to hold back a silent cry as she left the room.

That was not her Dimitri. Not her lion.

But he would soon be.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I used the words "boar" and "lion" way too much xD  
Shout-out to OktaviaNyra for counting all the lions and boars xD


End file.
